1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel benzothieoines, derivatives and analogs thereof, in combination with HMG Co-A reductase inhibitors, pharmaceutical compositions containing them, and use of these compositions in medicine, particularly in the prophylaxis and treatmenet of hyperlipidemic conditions such as is associated with atherosclerosis or hypercholesterolemia, in mammals.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well-settled that hyperlipidemic conditions associated with elevated concentrations of total cholesterol and low-density lipoprotein cholesterol are major risk factors for coronary heart disease and particularly atherosclerosis. Interfering with the circulation of bile acids within the lumen of the intestinal tract is found to reduce the levels of serum cholesterol in a causal relationship. Epidemiological data has accumulated which indicates such reduction leads to an improvement in the disease state of atherosclerosis. Stedronsky, in “Interaction of bile acids and cholesterol with nonsystemic agents having hypocholesterolemic properties,” Biochimica et Biophysica Acta, 1210 (1994) 255-287 discusses the biochemistry, physiology and known active agents surrounding bile acids and cholesterol.
Pathophysiologic alterations are shown to be consistent with interruption of the enterohepatic circulation of bile acids in humans by Heubi, J. E., et al. See “Primary Bile Acid Malabsorption: Defective in Vitro Ileal Active Bile Acid Transport”, Gastroenterology, 1982:83:804-11.
In fact, cholestyramine binds the bile acids in the intestinal tract, thereby interfering with their normal enterohepatic circulation (Reihnér, E. et al, in “Regulation of hepatic cholesterol metabolism in humans: stimulatory effects of cholestyramine on HMG-CoA reductase activity and low density lipoprotein receptor expression in gallstone patients”, Journal of Lipid Research, Volume 31, 1990, 2219-2226 and Suckling el al, “Cholesterol Lowering and bile acid excretion in the hamster with cholestyramine treatment”, Atherosclerosis, 89(1991) 183-190). This results in an increase in liver bile acid synthesis by the liver using cholesterol as well as an upregulation of the liver LDL receptors which enhances clearance of cholesterol and decreases serum LDL cholesterol levels.
In another approach to the reduction of recirculation of bile acids, the ileal bile acid transport system is a putative pharmaceutical target for the treatment of hypercholesterolemia based on an interruption of the enterohepatic circulation with specific transport inhibitors (Kramer, et al, “Intestinal Bile Acid Absorption” The Journal of Biological Chemistry, Vol. 268, No. 24, Issue of August 25, pp. 18035-18046, 1993).
In a series of patent applications, eg Canadian Patent Application. Nos. 2,025,294; 2,078,588; 2,085,782; and 2,085,830; and EP Application Nos. 0 379 161; 0 549 967; 0 559 064; and 0 563 731, Hoechst Aktiengesellschaft disclosespolymers of various naturally occurring constituents of the enterohepatic circulation system and their derivatives, including bile acid, which inhibit the physiological bile acid transtport with the goal of reducing the LDL cholesterol level sufficiently to be effective as pharmaceuticals and, in particular for use as hypocholesterolemic agents.
In vitro bile acid transportinhibition is disclosed to show hypolipidemic activity in The Wellcome Foundation Limited disclosure of the world patent application number WO 93/16055 for “Hypolipidemic Benzothiazepine Compounds”
Selected benzothiepines are disclosed in world patent application number WO93/321146 for numerous uses including fatty acid metabolism and coronary vascular diseases.
Other selected benzothiepines are known for use as hypolipaemic and hypocholesterolaemic agents, especially for the treatment or prevention of atherosclerosis as disclosed by application Nos. EP 508425, FR 2661676, and WO 92/18462, each of which is limited by an amide bonded to the carbon adjacent the phenyl ring of the fused bicyclo benzothiepine ring.
The above references show continuing efforts to find safe, effective agents for the prophylaxis and treatment of hyperlipidemic diseases and their usefulness as hypocholesterolemic agents.
Additionally selected benzothiepines are disclosed for use in various disease states not within the present invention utility. These are EP 568 898A as abstracted by Derwent Abstract No. 93-351589; WO 89/1477/A as abstracted in Derwent Abstract No. 89-370688; U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,891 abstracted in Derwent 5070R-B; U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,370, U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,144; U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,446 abstracted in Derwent Abstr. No. 65860T-3B and WO 92/18462.
HMG Co-A reductase inhibitors have been used as cholesterol-lowering agents. This class of compounds inhibits 3-hydroxy-3-methylglutaryl-coenzyme A (HMG Co-A) reductase. This enzyme catalyzes the conversion of HMG Co-A to mevalonate, which is an early and rate-limiting step in the biosynthesis of cholesterol.
Benzothiazepine anti-hyperlipidemic agents are disclosed in WO 94/18183, WO 94/18184, WO 96/05188, WO 96/16051, AU-A-30209/92, AU-A-61946/94, AU-A-61948/94, and AU-A-61949/94.
The present invention furthers such efforts by providing novel pharmaceutical compositions and methods for the treatment of hyperlipidemic conditions.